


Little Koala Bear

by DamsInDistress



Series: Growing Pains [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: Dan and Jev dealing with race weekends with their little son Pierre.





	

It was always tricky with bringing their son to races with them. Even if there are a bunch of other people who'd willingly take care of Pierre for them when they're busy, Dan and Jev would always prefer that they'd be as hands on with their son even if they're racing. 

This week was Daniel's turn. They were in Monza and Dan received a little bit more attention than usual. Even if he's already left Formula 1 behind him, Jev still had his fair bit of media commitments to attend to. Dan was busy the moment they set foot at the track but Jev was free until after lunch so he stayed with Pierre at the Red Bull base as he tries to get the 3-year old to do some coloring. 

The three of them enjoyed lunch as Pierre showed his dad what he colored with the help of his papa during the morning. "That's so cool buddy" Dan praises his son who smiles at him. He had Dan's smile and Jev's calm nature which they were both glad for. "They want me to do some technical bits for French media. It might take all afternoon." Jev says as he finishes his lunch. "I'll just be here and maybe pop down the garage for a bit." Dan says. Jev gives him a look before Dan holds his hands up. "I promise to not take him to the garage with me." Dan says. It was one of their rules with Pierre being still so young. 

It was a little over an hour later that Dan finished with another round of media interviews. He looks down under the table to check on Pierre who was clinging to his leg as he plays with his toy panda. "How's my little koala bear doing?" Dan coos at his son who giggles as he waves his toy in front of his father's face. Dan picks up his son and sits him on his lap. He lets himself play with Pierre for a bit as a bit of a treat in between talking to the media.

"Daddy bear." Pierre says as he waves his toy at Dan. "That's right Pierre. That's a bear. That's a panda bear and when you're a little bigger and we can take you to China, we'll take you to meet them." Dan says. "You'd like that, right?" He asks his son who just continues to play with his favorite toy.

Dan spots Jev heading back into the Red Bull base as he sits down with his husband. "How are you two?" Jev says as Dan passes Pierre over to him. "We've been good. Sort of promised the little man that we'd take him to see some pandas someday." Dan says sheepishly. "Sounds harmless. Maybe when he's older though." Jev says. "You're not still mad about that wanting to wrestle a grizzly while I was drunk?" Dan half asks, half groans. "No. I was thinking that one time you dressed as a bear for Halloween and wore nothing inside your costume." Jev says, covering Pierre's ears as he smirks at his husband.


End file.
